Insanity
by Waa
Summary: It's just one big cup of madness... (One-sided Royal pair)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's your second dish ma'dam. Does the aroma draw you in? Chef-san has prepared his alteration on Noon Chai tea. During the preparation, he slipped in a smidge of lavender that appeals to your taste. With the overall appearance of pink, it make you a bit jealous, no? Maa, please wait a bit more for your next order.**

**OOOO**

So now what was this all about? This complete recipe of chaos. Surely Ryoma didn't think he could get away. God forbid that idiotic thought floating through his complex mental state. Everything around him was bought and purchased by Fuji Syusuke. Every gift the cocky teen was showered with was given by Fuji Syusuke. Everything on Ryoma was graced by Fuji Syusuke lovely skills. Everything except those messily place hickies on his neck. From top to bottom the teen was always given things by Fuji. Shirts, pants, ties, love bites, burns, you name it. But what the fuck were these red dots placed on Fuji's property. They had an agreement. He went to a therapist and Ryoma wouldn't run away from him. They had this stupid fucking deal, but what the fuck was his love doing on the floor being topped by some faggy rich boy?! They had a deal. Ryo-chan wasn't supposed to do this. His Ryo-chan wasn't supposed to betray him. He was supposed to be there when Fuji got back home from a hard days at his company offering him homemade sweets. Taking his suit jacket and putting his shoes away. Kissing him on the cheek. Thanking him for working so hard today for him. Not allowing some arrogant prick to push him to the floor and bite at his main sensitive spot. That was his job! Only he could do that! All the fucking gifts, sex, clothes, and jewelry he given just earn to do that! He should go over and kill that bastard!

Fuji's mind was cluttered, unstable thoughts darting in his head. Even though the man was a psycho path and tried to maintain it, but this was too much. This disgusting act crossed the line. Just coming home and seeing his most dangerous obsession in the arms of another man drove him edge. Months of hard work of seeing an advance therapist weekly were tossed out the window. He couldn't cope. His heart couldn't take it. Something like this triggered his dark side. But he needed to stop. But whatever scum that dare to even lay an impure finger on his god needed to die. No exceptions. But he and Ryoma made a deal to get through his insanity together, to make things like his extreme sadistic ways leave for good. But at that moment wasn't he cheating on him?

Ugh, the brunette couldn't think right at all. His thoughts escalated to the point where he believed his Ryoma-sama was cheating on him. There was no way he'd do that. They were perfect for each other. They were a match made in heaven. His beautiful god accepted his dirty self and purified him with just his smile. There was no chance that filthy player would make it his Ryo-chan.

But what if he did? No, that hadn't gotten up to that point yet. And if they did? Just kill the bastard that soiled his Ryo-chan, then rape Ryo-chan as punishment. It was his fault he was so attractive.

Un, that sounded like a good plan. Why not?

Without hesitation his trembling hands reached out for the sprawled body on the bed handling a delicate arm roughly.

"Syusuke it hurts!"

"Shut up! You need to be punished!"

A struggle was put up between the two, but the results were futile. Fuji grasped the rest of his frame and dragged a fighting raven into the kitchen.

"Syusuke don't!"

"Why not?! You broke our promise!"

Fuji felt like crying. Just falling on the cooling tile and wrapping his love in a tight hug. But no, things weren't easily gonna be solved like that. He needed to punish his Ryo-chan, so he could learn his lesson. If not, then things like this were going to keep happening. He didn't fucking like hurting his Ryoma, he wanted to love him and worship him. He didn't like burning him.

With broken eyes, Fuji stared into Ryoma's bright honey orbs. His were shaking. So he knew what was coming next? He knew what he did was wrong?

"Syusuke…don't…"

The teen's voice was a cracked whisper. His childish voice became rough and dry after hours of yelling. Bits of hope and pleading echoed from each syllable, begging his older lover not to do it. He didn't want his Syusuke to revert to his old self. They were making so much progress now. The made a promise and he was keeping it. He never broke it. Syu just came in and jumped to the very worst. This was his fear. No, this was their fear. That he would revert to his old form. But it was too late now. His lover's dangerous crazed self was back out causing a ruckus throughout the whole apartment.

His shaky eyes pleaded with his lover.

"Don't do it….please don't do it*…"

Fuji's eyes broke with his and he watched in horror as his boyfriend made motions to turn on the gas stove of the kitchen. Syusuke was going to burn him like old times, but this time it was going to be much worse.

Syusuke…

The foreign, yet familiar pain greeted his arm. Syusuke jerked him up further to the stove forcing his petite body onto the huge flame.

The dial was turned up without mercy.

A pained scream erupted from throat and echoed throughout the kitchen. Blinded with tears, his unfocused eyes met his lover.

"Syusuke!"

His hands reached frantically to clasp his lover's face. Syusuke seemed to let up on his undying force. The teen took the chance and wrapped his hands around his neck trapping the man in a deep kiss.

'Syu...please snap out of it….'

The force was given up completely, but soon as the false hope of only getting one burn registered, it disappeared immediately when the hot stinging pain made in contact with his pale back. He could feel his spine begin toasting internally, but instead of screaming as loud as he wished, his pleases and sobs were muffled by his boyfriend's tongue.

Pain and pleasure dance through his senses confusing his nerves. He didn't know what to feel. He was use to the pain of the flame, but when combined with his lover's skillful pleasure his mind was rendered blank.

A grab at his crotch was made and the flame was turned off with a quiet click.

Ryoma's burned skin screamed for air, wanting to let some kind of cold air sooth his burns, but the incredible pain was blocked out by forms of pleasure that managed to make it to his nerves.

"Ne Ryoma," Fuji breathed huskily, "let's go to the bathroom and get the crème. Your back might scar again…."

Complying, the raven pushed his self up from the stove. The rest of the way, Fuji cared for him.

**OOOO**

**I'm going to update this one quicker once things get sorted out...**

**Waa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOO**

The brunette had drugged his lover after patching his burns. This time, they weren't 3rd degree. If he had given his Ryo-chan that again he'd die. But it wasn't his fault. No, it was that pest's fault. He made him do that. He dared to touch his beloved. Out of all this mess, the other man was sure to pay. Now would be the perfect time to do it. Was even he still alive after that wine bottle to the head? He'd better be, some fun things were about to commence.

"Wake up you punk!"

A sadistic smile found its way on Fuji's lips as he forcefully hit his prey's chair leg. Naturally, the chair fell over and the impure man began to wake up slowly.

"Un…?"

Unfocused crocus eyes met a gleaming azure. Immediately, reality hit and the awaiting danger made itself known.

"Who?!" The young man yelled shocked.

A few chuckles floated around the room as Fuji's insanity began to manifest.

Who? The other man had enough nerve to ask who. He came into his house crushing his lovely abode and pinning his love. Every fresh wound on his love was his fault and he had enough nerve to ask who. Especially in that voice. Who did he think he was? God? People like him should just die. No one was better than his Ryoma-sama. In fact, he should just kill this priss.

"Ne, you have enough nerve, so I'll ask you this. How do you wanna die?"

Chuckles still floated around the room as glee danced in his words. It seemed like he was enjoying this greatly.

Alarms rang through beaten man's system and he quickly tried to stand up on his uncoordinated feet. To his surprise, his body was tied up with rough chains, wires, and of course ropes. His body was completely attached to the firm antique chair. He looked up quickly horror swimming through his eyes.

"Wh-who?!"

'Yare yare…' Fuji sighed disappointedly and sat down on the sofa rest.

"Fuji Syusuke. And you?"

"Atobe Keigo."

A smirked toyed at the older man's lips. Surely he was the son of the son of his rival company. The name was just too close. Maa, a gift like this was just sent from the heavens. He'd get to kill and torture the guy that touched what's his and then he'd get rid of his rival company. So revenge, then more money to shower his Ryo-chan. Un, un, perfect.

"Well A-to-be-kun, you're going to die by my hands. Please make your death wish and then we can get to choosing your death, no?"

Surprise and shock swept around in sync with his eyes. This feminine man was kidding right? He wasn't about to murder him in cold blood. He wouldn't dare. He was the freaking heir of the Atobe Company. Anyone to kill him was surely to be beheaded.

"You're kidding…"

A small scoff was heard and Fuji smiled bitterly.

"Does this look like I'm playing…?"

The room stayed silent for a while as heavy thoughts were passing by. Minutes jumped by like seconds and the two men just sat there in deadly silence. Eventually though, Fuji became tired of waiting and simply got up and walked off. He disappeared for a few minutes, but then came back holding several bags. He set them down smoothly, and then went off again. He came back a minute or two holding a cloth brown bag. He disappeared once more and returned holding a butcher knife. Without wasting anymore time, Fuji began going through the bags. Silently admitting his defeat, Atobe laid there on the cool tile floor accepting his fate.

A few moments went by and it appeared to be the brunette had gotten his supplies organized.

"These black bags are where I'll put your body in. This brown bag contains my tools. And this butcher knife will assist me in cutting your annoying parts off. Now tell me before I begin, do you want Pill 1 or 2 while undergoing your death?"

"Pill 2…"

"You have good choosing skills. Pill 2 contains a strange drug that enhances pain. Good luck A-to-be-kun~."

**OOOO**

**I know it's short,I actually have work today. :P I was planning on updating stuff too. Such bad timing...**

**Reviewing makes me work faster though.**

**Waa~**


End file.
